


April Fools

by NotQuiteNerdy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, really cheesy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteNerdy/pseuds/NotQuiteNerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's love of pranks wears off a little on Rin,who tries to find a new way to get Haru out of the pool. Cute little one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"  
"I GOT YOU RINRIN!" Cried Nagisa happily as he danced around a shocked, and pissed Rin. The cheery blondes enthusiasm was not matched by any of his teammates in the room.  
"Nagisa you offered me peanuts and a fake snake came out of the can!" Rin held up said object as if to demonstrate that there were in fact no peanuts.  
Nagisa just laughed picking up the springy snake with glee. "It's April Fools! Don't be a party pooper Rin!"  
Rin looked exasperated at the others but other than a apologetic smile from Makoto, he got no sympathy. They were all in the change room after a joint practice when Nagisa decided to pull some "hilarious" pranks. Rei already had silly string in his hair and makoto had been scarred by a ghoul mask and was still recovering with the help of Nitori.  
"Even Rei-chan is going along with it! And he's the poopiest of all the party poopers!"  
"Nagisa I am not a party pooper!" Rei cried indignantly clawing out the pieces of silly string that were still stuck to him. "It's thanks to you that I can't get silly string out of my hair!"  
"You guys aren't getting into the spirit!" Nagisa pouted, "Mako-chan! Tell them to be more in the spirit!"  
"Nagisa.. I don't think-"  
"Mako-chan!"  
"Nagisa No!"  
Rin tuned out whatever they were arguing over and went to go find a garbage can for the stupid snake. He headed back to the end of the change room when he heard someone still swimming.  
"Haru.." He muttered to himself walking on to the pool deck. Haru turned around at the wall and then gave up on any proper strokes, choosing instead to float on his back calmly.  
"Yo Haru!" Yelled Rin. "Get out of the pool!"  
Haru ignored him completely, even going as far as to dive underwater again.  
Rin scowled, always one to be easily annoyed by the others ways. Haru re-surfaced again and Rin got an evil idea. Taking to heart Nagisa's idea to get "more in the spirit" he came up with an easy lie, enough at least to get Haru's attention.  
"Come on I don't want to keep my boyfriend waiting!"  
Haru's eyes opened wide and he clumsily flapped in the water for a second as if he forgot how to swim. Rin bit his lips to stop from laughing. Haru regained his composure quickly however and swam to the edge of the pool.  
"I didn't know you were seeing someone…" He said voice much too cold to be considered casual. He tried leaning his arm on the pool deck to seem a little more indifferent.  
Rin almost snorted.  
"Yeah…. Nitori asked me out yesterday and I finally said yes." Said Rin regaining his calm composure. He had no idea watching Hru get worked up would be this entertaining.  
"Nitori?" Haru looked confused. He had been sure Rin was either flirting with himself or Makoto. "That's wonderful." He spat with a little more venom than intended.  
Rin looked away to hide his grin, "Yeah, I promised to meet him back at the dorm right after practice…." Rin thought for a moment, "I should probably go, he said he had a… surprise for me.." Rin almost giggled at the way Haru shoved himself out of the pool eyes a blaze. "In-fact I should probably just go now-"  
Rin didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as he even moved towards the door, Haru was upon him, and suddenly he felt Haru's lips on his.  
Rin stood there frozen for a moment before Haru finally broke the kiss and glared at him.  
"Haru?..."  
Haru didn't respond he just kept looking at Rin with a fierce intensity.  
Rin laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "It's april fools day Haru.."  
Haru looked at Rin shocked. "So you're not…"  
"No! I mean Nitori's a great guy and all but I really like-"  
"Good," he said, with a small smile.  
Rin grinned back happy he didn't have to say it outloud for Haru to understand.  
"Because Nitori is mine." Haru said casually walking towards the door.  
"HARU!?"  
"April Fools."  
"That was not funny!"  
"It was funny."  
"IT WASN'T!"  
"You're such a party pooper."  
"YOU TO?!"  
"You're too loud." Haru said turning and kissing Rin again.

**Author's Note:**

> This short was originally written for Adrian and was first published on FanFiction.Net .


End file.
